1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary arrangement structure in an internal combustion engine, in which an auxiliary is disposed utilizing a space formed in the vicinity of a cylinder head of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an auxiliary arrangement structure known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-44206, in which an actuator for actuating a variable valve-operating mechanism for changing a valve lift amount and a valve lift timing of an engine valve of an internal combustion engine is attached to an upper surface or a side surface of a head cover covering a valve-operating chamber which houses the variable valve-operating mechanism.
The auxiliary arrangement structure described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-44206 has a problem that the actuator for actuating the variable valve-operating mechanism overhangs from the upper surface or the side surface of the head cover, resulting in an increase in size of the internal combustion engine including the actuator.